Life in the Tardis
by songbirdgirl
Summary: Jack, Rose, and the Doctor travel time and space together. There is obvious tension in this trio, but how will it turn out? Rose/Jack/10th Doctor AU Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler lay in her bed. She looked around the room she inhabited in the Tardis. It seemed to be created just for her- everything from the huge, plush bed covered in pillows to the closet full of clothes from different eras. She snuggled down further into the bed and thought about exactly how perfect things had been lately. It had been a few months since she had become the Bad Wolf, and while the Doctor had absorbed the time energy and regenerated, she still seemed to retain some vestige of the power that had enabled her to save Jack and the rest of the world. She had no memory of saving Jack, and it was true the Doctor had left him in order to safely get them both away from the GameStation. Since then, Mickey had decided to stay in the alternate universe, and Jack had found them again. It seemed Jack had been teleporting through space and time looking for them, and in the process, he had discovered his immortality. Once he had found them, the Doctor confirmed that he had feared this would be the case, and the only way to make it right was for Jack to stay with them (to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble, he had explained to Rose later.) So Rose, Jack, and the Doctor were now one happy family, traveling through time and space, and occasionally staying with Jackie (who was all too willing to have the Doctor and Jack staying the night). The Tardis had always seemed infinitely large to Rose; she often got lost going to look for this kitchen or that bathroom. Now, however, it seemed to have expanded even further with the addition of Jack. They all seemed to have rooms that fit their own personal needs: libraries, bathrooms with tubs the size of pools, kitchens with all sorts of appliances. But the best part, in Rose's opinion, were the bedrooms. They were all as different as the three of them were. Rose's was bright and bubbly. Everything was soft, from the carpet to the pillows, with an en suite bathroom and a walk in closet the size of her old bedroom in her flat back home. Jack's had mood lighting and speakers built into the walls and ceiling. One of the walls had floor to ceiling windows made of one way glass- the views were spectacular, and able to be viewed from the bed-sized window seats. In place of a bed, there was a sunken pit in the floor that was lined with pillows. The Doctor's room had obviously been started by the Tardis during one of his more pensive phases. The walls were lined with bookshelves. One wall was lined with doors, but instead of closets, it held more rooms. The Doctor was a collector of things, and it seemed every room held a different fascination; an Ariel's cave of musical instruments, skeletons of strange animals, and books. It made sense that his set of rooms were the largest; he was most in sync with the Tardis and had been there the longest. However, Rose was very happy with how perceptive the ship had been to her needs. As she lay curled up in bed, her thoughts turned to her closet. There were two hidden panels in the very back of the closet. One was on the left wall, and one was on the right. They opened from either side with the touch of a hand. Neither would open unless she was in the only person in her room. If she entered through the left, it would take her to Jack's suite. If she entered through the right, she would find herself in the Doctor's chambers. She had been taking advantage of both panels, to the simultaneous delight and ignorance of both men.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Jack Harkness did not do anxiety. Everything about him oozed cool. He had always been the first to jump into an adventure, into a fight, or into bed, and immortality had only served to underline his opinion that life was nothing but a laughing matter.

He loved life. He was constantly playing big band swing in his rooms, always flirting with beautiful people, and always having fun. He had discovered a natural talent for cooking, and had taken over the cooking on the ship. There always seemed to be some adventure waiting for him, and reckless as he was, he jumped in head first. His life was filled with adventure, with good food and wine, and plenty of sex and love. And now with Rose and the Doctor.

Jack fell in love often. He saw someone with beautiful hair, or witty eyes, or a perfect body, or a kind smile, and he melted. Flirting was the best thing in the world, with the exception of the actual act of sex. And while he was generally safe, he slept with a lot of people. Being omnisexual meant his sexuality was as ambiguous as his moral compass, and that didn't exactly point north. Which brought him to his current predicament.

Jack was having sex with Rose on a regular basis. She had asked him to keep it from the Doctor, to which he readily agreed- he could be jealous from time to time, and who doesn't love a game in any case? One night, he had gone to find the Doctor, and found he wasn't in his room. He went to the navigation room of the Tardis, and discovered he was in Rose's room. When he asked him about it later, the Doctor told him he had in fact been in the library.

Jack drew the conclusion that Rose and the Doctor were also having sex frequently. He found himself not only okay with the situation, but very happy. He thought they would make a wonderful pair, and often thought about having them at the same time. He was certain that Rose had asked the Doctor not to tell him they were sleeping together, and he was fine with that. Secrets were fun, and he was full of them anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor climbed out of his shower and looked into the full length mirror as he toweled off. He was skinny in this regeneration, but had lanky muscles coiled under his skin. His stomach was flat with just a hint of toned to it. He had to admit that this was possibly his most attractive regeneration- maybe even more so than his fifth- and even though he was still not a ginger, his hair was pretty great. He was also happy with... other aspects of himself. He was long and thick in this body, but not too thick, and he kept his hair trimmed (although that was mostly for Rose, who didn't like a lot of body hair on a man).

The thing that astonished him most, though, was how different his tastes were in this body. He had mood swings like no other had before him. His rage was intense, and his good moods improved the moods of everyone around him. He liked the oddest foods now- shellfish, steak, and chips- it was good he ran so often, or else he would have to start worrying. He had already put on weight since Jack has started cooking.

Another change was his libido. He wasn't sure if it was just him or whatever Jack had been feeding them, but his sex drive was soaring. This was an interesting change in him. His last incarnation had loved Rose, but never really noticed her as more than his chip-loving companion. He had been aware of her attraction to him from the start. He hadn't really done anything to discourage it, but he had done his best not to discourage it, either. She was very young, with her whole (short) life ahead of her, and when she was gone, he would still be there.

But since he had transformed, none of it had really seemed to matter. She'd laugh at him, tongue between her teeth, and he couldn't help but laugh as well. She'd glance back at him over her shoulder to catch him looking at her ass and shoot him a look to make him blush. And watching her and Jack flirt could make him go hard in an instant.

He had not always loved Jack, but he had been aware that Jack had always loved him. Jack was the kind of person who loved everyone. Not always the most selfless, but he had a genuinely good heart, and it was so full of love that he couldn't help but share it with everyone. When he was saying his goodbyes on the GameStation, he had kissed Rose. The Doctor noticed her whole body tense up with the realization of what that kiss had meant. It had been one of the very few times he had experienced jealousy in relation to Rose, but he knew that Jack loved her in a way that was above the love he held for most people.

Then, Jack had kissed the Doctor. He had felt himself tense up as well, because he realized the love he had for him rivaled the love he had for Rose. It was overwhelming to be loved that intensely by someone who had so much of it to give, and to know that he would have to sacrifice him.

When Jack had found them again, the Doctor had mixed feelings. He felt joy that he had survived, but very unsettled that he was a fixed point in time. He had begun to hope for something of a relationship with Rose, and was afraid Jack's appearance would distract her attentions from him. And he was afraid that she would distract Jack's attentions from the Doctor.

He was worried the whole situation would become complicated when they started living together. He had felt a responsibility towards Jack, who could very easily change time just by being present at the wrong moment, so there was no other option. He had talked it over with Rose, and she agreed (almost too readily?) that he should join them, and so they stayed several days with Jackie while the Tardis did some remodeling to make room for Jack's arrival.

Jackie was very welcoming to them all, especially to Jack. In fact, she was so happy to have him under her roof for a night, she forgot to be rude to the Doctor. The thought made him smile. It had been summer, and she insisted they take a trip to the local pool. She watched from a deck chair while Rose splashed at Jack and the Doctor, both clad in only swim trunks. Jack was charming, but in a move that was very unlike him, made no move on Jackie. The Doctor thought it must have been due to his interest in Rose.

When they returned to the Tardis, she had expanded Rose's room, added some for the Doctor, and created Jack's. They had enjoyed exploring the changes the Tardis had made throughout the whole ship, and that took up most of the day. They had left Earth and headed to space, but had decided to wait until the morning to choose a destination. That night, the Doctor lay in his rooms and thought about how his life was changing, and how he wanted it to change. He was unsure how Jack would effect the dichotomy of life on the ship. Jack was smooth.

He was always finding beautiful people and that was not helpful while he was trying to get his sex drive under control. He was sure Rose would find it unacceptable for him to have another female on the ship, even for a night or two. He always had the option of relieving himself, but it wasn't the same. His mind kept wandering back to Rose. He wondered if she and Jack would start sleeping together now that he was living with them. He pictured them, both unclothed and rolling around in her bed, her face and his noises, and just the thought was making him hard.

Suddenly, a part of the wall slid back, and Rose walked through. She was in a pair of jeans and a hot pink bra- obviously, she had been in the process of changing when she had come through the door.

"Doctor! There's a panel in the wall of my closet that wasn't there before," she told him.

"Where does it lead?" he asked her stupidly, his eyes on her breasts and his thoughts still on her naked body.

"It leads to your rooms," she told him. "Why would the Tardis have added that?" she asked.

"Remember how I told you she gets in your head? That the psychic link you share with the ship is what translates for you? The reason your room fits you so well is because she picks up on your wants and needs. So tell me, Rose Tyler, why the Tardis would give you a secret door that leads to my rooms?" he asked, part teasing and part awed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was terrified that he was misunderstanding the situation. He knew the Tardis would have not added that door unless _someone_ on the ship had wanted it, but he had no way of knowing if it was actually Rose, or if it had been his desires that had prompted the addition. She blushed at his question, and walked towards the bed.

She climbed onto it and sat on her knees.

"The Tardis is really able to do all that?" she asked, biting her lip. "Can it read my every thought or something?"

He blushed at the thought. "She picks up on emotions and needs. She's subtle, picks up on the subconscious. The ultimate empath. The Time Lords were a race dedicated to the observation of time and space as it happened, without interfering. They had to be prepared for anything, so their ships had to be ready to supply anything they needed on demand. They became very adapt at it."

Rose nodded. "So she adds things when she can tell something is missing, or we need them. And she put a secret door in my closet, leading to your room, because..." she trailed off, really looking at him for the first time since she had come in. His hair was wet and he was laying on his bed, towel around his waist and nothing else, and it was bulging. She grinned, tongue between her teeth, and quipped, "...apparently, you have a lot on your mind." It happened suddenly. She was flooding- soaking through her underwear, warm and wet, until she was afraid it would start to soak through her pants as well.

The Doctor diverted his gaze, but when he looked back at her, he really looked. He could tell from the movement of her bare shoulders that her breathing was faster- her heart rate was raised. Her nipples were beginning to press against the thin material of her bra- hardening, then. And he could detected the faintest trace of scent. His eyes widened slightly and only for an instant as he realized she was aroused- probably as much as he was.

"I believe, Rose Tyler, that the Tardis has put a door leading to my room from your closet because you have been spending a lot of time thinking yourself. Why don't you share?" he asked, smirking.

Rose lowered her head and for a moment he thought he had done something wrong. But then she looked up at him from under her eyelashes and whispered, "Why don't I show you instead?" She reached around her back and undid her bra clasp. Then she slowly slid the straps off of her shoulders one at a time.


	5. Chapter 5 lemons

Rose Tyler sat on the Doctor's bed bare-chested. Her pale, midsized breasts ended in hard, pale pink buds. She looked down at them, then back up into the Doctor's eyes. His mouth opened slightly, then closed it and swallowed. He was astonished and nervous and very aroused. She reached over and unwrapped the towel from around his waist.

"Doctor..." she breathed his name. She placed her face very close to his. His breathing sped up, but still he hesitated. One breath, two breaths, three... she pressed her mouth to his and it was almost as if something in him snapped. He seized her and kissed her hard, over and over, tongue in her mouth and hands in her hair. They moaned into each others mouths. He flipped her over and rubbed his knee into the crotch of her jeans, reaching down to undo them. She moaned again as he pulled them off and pushed aside her underwear.

The smell was now much more evident. He traced his fingers around the outside of her slit, but the wetness made her lips spread and soon his fingers slid in. She closed her eyes and sighed as his mouth followed. He pulled her underwear down around her knees and pulled her close to him. He lined himself up with her, but then held himself very still.

"Rose," he said softly. "Why did the Tardis put a door leading to my room in your closet?"

"I don't know," she hedged. "Please, it doesn't matter."

"Then we should both get dressed," he told her, starting to pull away.

"Doctor! Please, it doesn't matter!"

"Rose, say it, or we end this here."

"It's- I- I've wanted to- I have wanted you since the day we met."

The Doctor plunged into Rose Tyler's warm wetness, and both moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack lay sprawled out in his pillow pit, Rose's head on his chest. He replayed the events from the night before in his head, trying to piece back the parts that were fuzzy. He remembered a small panel folding out to reveal two glasses and a bottle of milky blue liquid. Upon further inspection he found it was a rare drink from the planet Kolothor. It was illegal in many solar systems. It acts as a stimulant, a muscle relaxant, and a powerful aphrodisiac. One glass turned you to putty, two would give you the energy to be awake all night. Three would make every touch orgasmic. He was pondering the message the Tardis was trying to send him when Rose walked through a hidden door in his wall.

"Captain Jack," she purred. "the Tardis built me a surprise. It appears I have a door in the wall of my closet that leads to your room."

"I knew the ship was rebuilding, but that seems a little odd, doesn't it?" he asked her.

"Well, the Tardis gets in your mind. Psychic field, remember? Translates for you? Well, that means the ship can read your subconscious. It picked up on someone's needs, captain. Whose needs would those be? And what needs would those be?"

"Well, why don't I pour us a drink and we can talk that over?" he asked her.


	7. Chapter 7 lemons

Jack  
Jack and Rose did not get very far into the bottle before clothes started coming off. They had decided to remove an article after every shot. Jack found himself amazed by her flat stomach, how soft she was... how the swell of her breasts seem to curve into the cups of her bra flawlessly. She was standing in her bra and panties when he decided he needed to touch her. He used a tried and true move- brushed her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, pressing her cheek against his hand. He traced down her cheekbone, her jawline, fingers grazing her neck. His fingertips ran down her collarbone, and then he brought his hand down to caress her breasts. He heard her gasp as he dipped his fingers into her bra cup and found her nipple. Pulling her breast out of the cup, he began to suck on it, flicking the nipple with his tongue. She moaned and took him by the hand, bottle still in the other, leading him into his bedpit, losing her bra along the way.  
Rose

She poured them another shot and they both finished undressing. She pressed her body against his, tongue in his mouth. She worked her hips until she could feel herself getting wetter. She quickly felt him growing harder and she slid her slit up his length. It glistened with her wet when she pulled away. She lowered her head and took him into her mouth, slowly, a little at a time. It tasted like her. He groaned and put a hand on her head but refrained from pushing her head down further. She swiveled her tongue around, her head bobbing. After a bit he raised her from her position and pushed her onto her back. He lowered his head in between her legs and began to lick. She was soaked and it caused his tongue to glide all over. Her eyes rolled back into her head. He slid a finger in, and then two, and she began to move her hips. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack, Rose, and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the planet Laturn. The Doctor had decided he wanted to show them the sunset. It was a trilunar planet, and the local inhabitants of the planet had built shrines to their gods out of dimond and pearl. The effect of the setting sun was stunning, and the trio of moons added to it. He had thought that it would be romantic to watch. They arrived early in the morning so they could spend the day exploring the planet.

They wandered through a market, looking at the wares and the people. The Doctor noticed Jack was doing a lot less flirting than he normally did and smiled to himself. They all bought kabobs made of some strangely colored (but totally ediable, he assured them) meats and veggetabes and walked around eating them, enjoying the peacefulness of the town.

After a few hours, the Doctor looked around to find that Rose was gone. _They always wander off!_ he thought to himself. He and Jack walked back to the TARDIS to check for her there. When they found she wasn't, they went back to the place they had last seen her.

"She shouldn't be too hard to find," Jack said. "The only women we've seen all day have had dark hair. No blondes. At least, no blonde hair on top." He winked at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "At least you were helpful for a second there. Let's go talk to some of the people in the market. Maybe they've seen where she's gotten off to."

They walked back into the heart of the market. Jack walked up to a vender. "Hello," he said. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Don't." the Doctor said.

"I'm just saying hello!" Jack exclaimed.

Ignoring him, the Doctor asked the vendor if he had seen a blonde woman. "The only blonde women on the planet are member of the Findally household. The royal household," he added, seeing the questioning looks on their faces.

Jack's face lit up. "Princesses?" he asked, excited. The Doctor rolled his eyes again. "Can you tell us where the palace is?"


	9. Chapter 9 hint of lemon

Jack and the Doctor set off towards the palace. It was mid afternoon, and the Doctor wanted to hurry so they didn't miss out on the chance to see the sunset. Neither he nor Jack were naive enough to think they could stroll into the palace and take Rose and be done with it. If they hadn't let her go as soon as she explained who she was, she was obviously in some trouble.

It only took them a quarter of an hour to get there. The Doctor produced his psychic paper at the palace gates and they were ushered right in. He told Jack that they were doctors and had been called in to see one of the princesses. They walked through the halls and noticed they were empty. Jack said the best route would be to start checking rooms.

After about an hour, they started finding the bedrooms. Most were empty, but one or two had beautiful blonde women in them. Jack was all for staying and "questioning them" while the Doctor continued their search for Rose alone, but the Doctor dragged him on, pointing out the princesses already had male company. Jack didn't seem to mind, but followed the Doctor anyway.

They were contiuning through the maze of the hallways when they heard Rose crying out. They started running, throwing open doors, looking for her. When they found her, she was lying on her back on a sofa while a man knelt before her, head burried in between her legs. Her eyes were shut and she was crying out, both of her hands on his head, pushing him further down.

Jack was mildly surprised and very amused, but the Doctor stood there, obviously shocked. "Rose," he whispered. He was barely audiable, but her eyes flew open none the less. The man between her legs looked up, but the Doctor couldn't speak. Jack took over, using their cover story. The man turned and bowed to Rose, then left.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor

Rose scrambled to her feet and redressed. Jack sauntered over to a nearby bed and flopped down. The Doctor just stood there. He felt cold. Numb. Livid. Confused. Somewhere deep down inside of himself, he calmly noted that he was not used to feeling this way about someone. The closest he had come to this point, in a very long time, was when he was protecting someone from danger. He shut his eyes as the world whirled around him. He hardly heard anything Rose was saying. He had forgotten the existence of Jack watching over on the bed, eyebrow cocked. He was remembering every loved one that had ever left him, or been left behind.

Rose

Rose was dressing herself, and she was talking fast. "They said only the royals were blonde... it's a society of women... I mean, only women are the royals. The men from the village come please them and after awhile they get pregnant and if it's a boy or a girl with any other hair color they go to the village. They told me if I wasn't a royal I would be placed in the dungeon for impersonaiting one... and really, it seemed like a small price to pay... I'm on birth control, I can't get pregnant like this...

Jack

Jack was really just amused. He thought it very... stimulating to watch her being pleased by someone like that, and found it cute that she was so embarrassed of being watched. He was rather concerned for the Doctor, but mostly becuase he was doing a very poor job of hiding the fact that he and Rose were sleeping together, and if they knew he knew, they'd all have to sit and talk things out. And honestly, he didn't have a problem with what was going on.

They all marched out of the palace, Rose still trying to explain herself, Jack still amused, and the Doctor still stone quiet. They followed him all the way through the villiage, through the market, and past the shrines. Sunset was obviously not far off, but the Doctor kept walking until he reached the TARDIS. They all boarded, and then Jack started to feel worried. The Doctor was obviously very upset. They went offworld. He went to his room, firmly closing the door behind him. Jack turned to look at Rose, but she went into her room as well. Both wall pannels stayed firmly shut. Jack heaved a sigh and went to his room to think about the man in the market and remember Rose's adventure all by himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Are you guys enjoying this? Are you happy with the directions things are going? Do you have ideas, or things you want to see? If you have feedback, I welcome it. Sometimes it's hard to find the motivation to write if I feel like I'm writing to a nonexisant audience. So let me know :)**

Jack

Jack was bored. They had gotten back to the TARDIS days ago, but they had not gone anywhere since leaving the planet. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. He had tried talking to Rose, but she had stayed conclaived in her room since they had arrived. The TARDIS must have been providing the others with food, becuase he hadn't needed to cook anything.

He putzed around the ship for a few days, exploring gardens and libraries and even found a gym, but when you can't die, you don't feel the need to work out as much. He read a few books, then spent a good amount of time watching TV. The TARDIS got amazing channels, and after several days he was caught up on baseball and hooked on soap opras. But after awhile he got tired of sitting still, and decided he needed to do something to fix the situation, since it wasn't going to fix itself.

Jack wandered down the hallways until he was outside the Doctor's room. He knocked, but there was no answer. He knocked again. He waited... but still no answer. So he tried the doorhandle- unlocked. He went in. Jack had never seen the Doctor's suite of rooms. They were dark, muted colors, with splashes of blue and red here and there. There were several doors, but they were all shut. The Doctor was laying on a large bed. He was awake- at least, his eyes were open- but he was staring at the ceiling, and had not moved or in any way agknowledged Jacks' prescense when he entered. Jack approached the bed and sat down.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

No response.

"Doctor, are you alive?"

No response.

"You can talk to me, or I'm going to get Rose and make you talk to her," Jack threatened. The Doctor turned his head and looked at Jack. "What do you want?" he asked him.

"To make sure you're okay. What exactly is going on?"

"She was... they were... you were there! You saw what she was doing."

"You two have been sleeping together." A statement of fact.

The Doctor nodded wordlessly.

"Did you and Rose ever discuss monogomy?"

"Monogomy?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yeah. Monogomy. Only, uh... seeing each other? Ever come up?"

The Doctor sat up and looked at Jack. "Why on earth would we need to discuss something like that?"

"Well, if you haven't, there's a good chance she's not aware that's what you want. Is it what you want?"

"I- well- we- what?" the Doctor rambled. "I don't know. I don't know what I want. I don't know what she wants. All I know is how upset I was seeing her with someone else.

"Don't you ever want to be with someone else?" Jack inquired.

"There... sometimes," the Doctor muttered.

"Really?" Jack enthused, amussed and interested at the same time. And who is the lucky gal?" he asked. The Doctor said nothing. "Or guy..?" Jack asked. The Doctor's eyes flitted up to meet Jack's and then back down, to Jack's ammusement. He reached over and pulled the Doctor's chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Then Jack leaned forward and kissed the Doctor softly on the lips.


End file.
